Sea-Hime
by Ran Devoux
Summary: The mother of the sea, who comes and goes as she pleases. Her icy blue eyes know information that one should not, and those ruby red lips smile when there's no reason to. Those sweet, sweet lips.. Oh how he wishes to feel them upon his own. Take a dive into the Mizu Mizu no Mi user's life, but be careful. You might just drown. [Zoro x OC x Ace. Slight Law x OC.] [HIATUS.]
1. Mother of the Sea

**Thanks for taking a peek.**

 **A disclaimer for all chapters from here on out; One Piece characters do not belong to me. My OC only belongs to me, nothing more, nothing less.**

 **Please do enjoy and review.**

 **I'll try to reply to most of them.**

 **\- Ran**

* * *

Most of the hustle and bustle happening in Baratie paused as the door opened, revealing a soaking wet bluenette with a short white dress and an umbrella with a weird, silver handle. The dress seemed high class, almost as if it shouldn't be a dress for a pirate, but nonetheless most of the men that saw her gawked. Her eyes were half-lidded, a small smile on her face as she closed the umbrella.

It's bad luck to have an open umbrella indoors, as they would say.

"Hello, lovely miss! Would you like me to direct you to a table? I'm the second chef of this restaurant, Sanji." Sanji was a slim man with blonde hair brushed over the left side of his face and grey-blue eyes. Hanging out from the corner of his mouth was a lit cigarette. Very passionate about cooking, the female noted. "Would you also happen to be needing a towel, ma'am?"

"Please do. And as for the towel, no thank you. This happens all the time." A few of the diners nearby raised an eyebrow, the same question echoing in their heads; _all the time?_

"Right this way." Sanji spoke, walking ahead. The female quietly followed him, ignoring the lecherous stares towards her body. She didn't mind the attention, really. They were all just lucky for her to be wearing her favorite thong; black with lace and a small bow in the front. She gave the chef a small curtsy before sitting in the vacant chair he pulled out for her, a menu presented to her. The female simply handed it back to Sanji.

"Some tea would be lovely. Any will do."

* * *

A few minutes later will find Sanji bringing over a tray adorned with a bowl of cubed sugar, a teapot filled with their finest tea and a teacup resting on a cup plate. He set the items on her table one by one before pouring her tea.

"Sugar?"

"Yes? Is there something you need?" The bluenette joked with him, a smile adorning her lips. Sanji chuckled as he finished pouring, placing everything but the cup plate with the teacup onto the tray. "Just two." The chef took a small spoon from the tray, balancing one sugar cube on top of the other on the spoon before dropping them into her tea with a plunk. He stirred before pushing her hot drink towards her.

"Enjoy, ma'am."

"Waiter!"

"Huh?" The chef-now-dubbed-waiter glanced over at one of the diners before heading to their table. Seated were a man and woman, the woman's hair pulled back into a messy bun while the man wore a white pinstripe suit. They were dressed as if it was a date, which wouldn't really surprise the bluenette. She was usually right with her obversations. She really wouldn't be surprised if what she saw was correct; bolts attached to his knuckles.

"I told you that I'm not a waiter, but the lady here is very beautiful." The woman glanced up at him, surprise on her face as her cheeks took on a tint of pink. "Miss, would you like to have a drink with me? I have very good wine." She placed a hand on her cheek, smitten with the offer. The corners of her lips turned upward as she glanced up at the blonde.

"Well.."

"Hey!" The man butted in, a finger pointing at his soup. "Why is there an insect in my soup?" The man was successful enough to hide his smirk as Sanji cocked an eyebrow.

"Insect?"

"Yes! This one! What is this insect?!" As if on cue, the little upside-down bug twitched violently. Sanji stuffed his hands into his pockets, the smoke from the cigarette rising.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't understand because I'm not an insect expert." The diners around the three laughed, including the woman seated across from the man. The bluenette simply covered her mouth, giggling softly as her baby blue nail polish was shown. The man's eyes were covered in shadows, a vein popping on his forehead before he smashed the table in two, the woman screaming as she quickly stood up.

"Do you realize who I am?" He muttered, his fist clenched tightly. Sanji's eyes darkened as he looked at the mess around them, then back towards the man. The diners around them were deathly quiet, watching with sweat beading down their heads. "I'll just take this insect off for you." The pink-haired man muttered.

"You've already finished eating anyway." The blonde replied nonchalantly, to which Pinky grinded his teeth.

"What?" He seethed out, his hands clenched into fists as he got in a fighting stance. "I AM THE GUEST AND I AM PAYING TO EAT HERE! YOU'RE JUST A CHEF! HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF ME!"

"Stop, Mr. Fullbody!" The woman pleaded. "Please forgive him!" Sanji's curly eyebrow slanted as he glared at the man.

"Can you eat money?"

"Somebody stop Sanji!"

"Don't do it, second chef!" The other chefs began yelling, worried about what would happen. The bluenette simply turned towards her tea, stirring it before closing her eyes. She took a sip of the tea, feeling content and relaxed. It wasn't too sweet, nor too watery. Another sip was taken before she placed the teacup back onto the plate, opening her eyes as she glanced over to see the situation.

The woman had her mouth covered with her hands, her face stricken with horror while the people nearby were staring, frozen. Sanji held the face of the man an arm's length away, the man covered in blood with a few missing teeth. Not a single scratch was on Sanji, the bluenette noted. With that thought, her lips curled up into a smile.

"Whoever messes with a chef in the middle of the sea, that person has committed suicide. Remember this!" Sanji squeezed the man's face as his glare darkened. "Food is not something you can play with!"

"WHAT IS THIS?! A CUSTOMER?!" Another man came onto the scene, although it looked as if he was one of the chefs, judging from his white apron. The muscular man had a shaved head, large lips, and a short black beard. The man pointed a finger at Sanji, steam coming out from his nostrils. "IT'S YOU AGAIN, SANJI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR CUSTOMER?!" He took a quick glance at the blood caked man before resuming his glaring at Sanji. "ISN'T THAT MR. LIEUTENANT OF THE MARINES?!" Sanji looked over his shoulder, a blank look on his face as if this was a daily thing for him.

"Oh? It's you, sucker. Don't ever call my name like that." The man dubbed 'Sucker'- known as Patty to the chefs -had more steam flaring out from his nostrils.

"You suck too. So you don't have the right to be calling me that." Sanji threw the Marine aside as he looked up at Patty. "A restaurant has to welcome customers, instead of hurting them! What is the meaning of this?!"

"He's a customer. So what? He just insulted the chef by playing with his food." Sanji stuffed his hands into his pockets, the smoke from his cigarette continuing to drift upwards. "I just taught him a lesson."

"What the hell..?" The Marine sputtered out, his body hunched. "What kind of restaurant treats its customers this way..? I will destroy this place! I will tell the government to shut this place down!" Sanji tilted his head to the side, full attention on the Marine as his eyes had a murderous glint.

"You want to shut us down? I can't let you live now." The Marine's eyes widened, fear running through his veins.

"What did you say-?!"

"Stop this, assistant chef!" One of the other chefs shouted, more of them appearing as they held back Sanji.

"I'M REALLY PISSED OFF NOW!"

"Everyone stop him or he'll kill that man!"

"I REALLY CAN'T STAND IDIOTS LIKE YOU!"

"That's enough, Sanji! Stop it!"

" **Just who the hell do you think you are?** " The Marine teared up, so very close to pissing himself. _What's.. What's with him?!_ He thought to himself. While struggling in the hold of four chefs, Sanji looked over at the bluenette's table. The teacup was empty, with a small note on the front of it that said 'Thank you'. Next to the note was a small pouch, most likely filled with Belly.

The girl was nowhere to be found. All that was left of her was the small puddle of water that pooled beneath the chair she sat in.

* * *

The head chef of the Baratie, Zeff, looked down at Sanji and Luffy as he talked to him about All Blue. He smirked as a large grin broke out on Sanji's face, his arms moving about.

"You look so happy.." Zeff turned his head, hearing the sound of high heels clacking against wood. The white umbrella was opened, shading the bluenette from the sun's rays. A small smile adorned her face.

"It's been a while, Zeff." The head chef chuckled as he looked back down at the two boys.

"It has, hasn't it, Rei." The bluenette frowned, displeased by the fact that he didn't use her title. Nonetheless, she looked down at Sanji and Luffy with him.

"..You crazy kid." Sea-Hime glanced over at Zeff, an eyebrow raised. If only she was a mind reader.

* * *

After thrown soup, a punch and the slamming of a metal door Sanji was curled up right outside of the door that led to the room with Luffy and the other chefs. Inside, Zeff looked over at Luffy, a grin on his face.

"Hey kid! Can you take that kid with you? Grand Line has always.." Sanji's eyes widened, his cigarette unlit. "Been his dream."

"You shouldn't make up a story like that, Honor.."

"Actually, we don't want to do that!"

"HEY! I WANT SOME MORE SOUP!"

"ME TOO!"

Sanji's head dropped slightly as he began muttering.

"Hey! I can hear you, you idiots!" Sanji looked up as he heard someone walking, seeing the bluenette approach him. He gave her a sad smile, chuckling somberly. "It's distasteful, seeing me like this. Isn't it, ma'am?" She bent down towards him, hushing him with a finger to his lips as her red lips curved upward into a small smile.

"Listen." That one word kept him quiet as he closed his eyes, listening intently to the conversation that Luffy and Zeff were having. It wasn't like Sanji to not fawn over this woman, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't appreciate it. _Just a gut feeling._

"Can you take Sanji with you?"

"No." Luffy simply replied with no hesitation.

"WHAT?!" The other chefs exclaimed, obviously distraught. Zeff stared at Luffy, his eyebrows furrowing.

"What do you mean, kid? Didn't you say you wanted a chef? What's wrong with Sanji?"

"Nothing's wrong with Sanji. I want him to come with me. But he said that he wants to stay here. Even though you want me to take him, I just can't." Luffy resumed eating the rest of his food, his bowl empty as his cheeks were full.

"You mean, you can't take him with you unless he said so." Zeff deduced as the kid nodded, swallowing.

"Yes. Can I have some more food?"

"Well! That's the way he is. However, I don't think it'll be easy for him to say he'll go." Sanji took a puff of his cigarette, removing it from his mouth as he slowly blew the smoke. The bluenette stood back up as she gave Sanji a small smile. "It will be difficult, since he's very stubborn." Luffy ignored him, his bowl still stretched out towards Zeff.

"Can I have more food?" The female turned around, about to leave until she heard what seemed to be..

 _..Swimming?_

Sanji turned his head towards the source of the sound, only to see a giant fish with a man sticking out of its mouth sailing towards him through the air. The bluenette quickly pivoted, slamming the back of her heel down onto the fish as it coughed out the man right in front of Sanji. Everyone came rushing out after hearing the ruckus, Luffy kneeling down next to the man.

"Yosaku?" Yosaku weakly held his hand up, a look of relief on his face before tears welled up in his eyes.

"Luffy!"

"Why are you alone? Where are Nami and the others?"

* * *

Yosaku had a thick blanket wrapped around him as they were all in one of the many rooms of the Baratie. Luffy sat in front of Yosaku with his legs crossed as Yosaku's jacket and sword were resting on the chair he sat on.

"I only know where Nami went."

"Then just go and get her back." Luffy spoke. Yosaku held up a finger as he clenched his teeth, stopping them from chattering.

"However, if I guess right, the place she went is very dangerous." Yosaku had a grim look on his face until he looked at Luffy with worry on his face. "I'll tell you more later. We need your special power, Luffy." Luffy had determination in his eyes, if the place was as dangerous as Yosaku said, then he would get there no matter what. For his friends.

"I don't understand, but okay. Let's go!"

"Wait." The Devil Fruit user stared at Sanji whose arms were crossed over his chest, nonchalantly leaning against the wall. He then looked over at the bluenette, blinking. He felt as if he had seen her before, but where.. "I'll go too. Please take me with you." The other chefs were silent, until one of them spoke up.

"Eh? Sanji.. You.."

"You want to become the Pirate King, right? It means that we both have a crazy dream." The bluenette had her umbrella closed, a graceful smile on her face. "I will do what I want from now on!" Sanji stood up straight, moving his burning cigarette to the other corner of his mouth.

"I'll be your chef. Do you have any problems?" Luffy stood, his arms shooting upwards as he had a large grin on his face.

"ALRIGHT! Excellent!" He latched onto Yosaku, who then had an arm around his shoulders and dragged him outside of the room, cheering loudly. The female quietly followed the two, opening up her umbrella as soon as she got outside.

"Luffy." She spoke, the two men pausing in their celebration to look at her thoroughly.

Her light blue hair cascaded down to her waist, the bangs cut straight across her forehead right above her eyes. She had on a white strapless sweetheart dress that ended mid-thigh, puffing slightly due to the many layers underneath it. Her nails were painted a baby blue, while she wore white high-heeled sandals with ribbons lacing up to just below her knee. She was curvaceous and very busty, Yosaku observed. He wouldn't be surprised if she already has a boyfriend. Luffy's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something, pointing a finger at the woman.

"IT'S YOU!" Yosaku looked back and forth between the two, obviously confused on what's going on. The woman smiled, giving Luffy a small one-handed curtsy as the other hand was holding the umbrella. "You're the woman with Shanks!"

A small flashback would bring us to when Luffy received his straw hat from Shanks, as he remembered the pretty blue-haired woman standing next to him.

"Wait, Luffy! Who is she?"

Luffy stopped pointing, a large grin breaking out on his face.

"Sea-Hime!"


	2. Fish of the Sea

**Hello again.**

 **Disclaimer from Chapter 1 still remains.**

 **xxOchibixx : I changed it so that it is just ZoroxOCxAce, as Law won't really show up since she won't have much of an impact on him. As you can tell, Ace will show up much MUCH later.**

 **Please do enjoy this chapter.**

 **\- Ran**

* * *

The seabreeze caressed the bluenette's pale skin, her eyes closing as she took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. After Sanji's tearful departure, they were sailing to where Nami was. She didn't care much on what happens to her, but if she was Luffy's navigator then surely she's important to him.

Right? Right.

She looked over at Yosaku, who was.. _Bawling his eyes out?_

Her hair swayed in the wind as Luffy sat criss-crossed on the bowsprit, her umbrella open and over her head. Sanji's usual cigarette was lit and in his mouth as he and Luffy stared blankly at the bounty hunter.

"How long will you be crying?" Luffy spoke up through Yosaku's loud snivelling. "You should be happy."

"But I'm very touched from departing from those chefs!" He cried out, wiping at his tears streaming down his face. Rei turned away, her nose scrunched slightly as she had saw snot coming out of Yosaku's nose. Disgusting. She thought, not wanting to be rude as to say it out loud. There were times when she would voice out her opinions; this obviously shouldn't be one of those times.

"I thought you should have been through these kinds of situations many times." The cook was simply ignored as Luffy leaned back, stretching his arms out towards the sky.

"I want Nami to get back to us soon, so we can go to the Grand Line." He declared, finishing his stretching as he adjusted his straw hat. Rei stood in between Sanji and Luffy as she quietly listened to the waves breaking. The ship was tiny, she noted. But it is getting them to where they need to go. Hopefully Luffy has a **much** larger ship, yes?

"Why do you look so happy? Even if Nami came back to join us, are you sure that you want to go to the Grand Line with only 5 people?" Sanji pointed out, taking a drag of his cigarette. The female glanced between the two, her eyes finally landing on Luffy as her silky voice was heard by all three men.

"You'll be in doom because of your underestimation." The blonde sat up a bit as he stared up at Rei, multiple questions running through his head. Luffy had already introduced her to him as 'Sea-Hime'. If that was her title, would that mean that she had actually traveled the seas?

Does she know where All Blue is?

"I'll gather more people in Grand Line because it's a paradise." Luffy finalized, a large grin on his face. Sanji turned his attention back to the captain, raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't it also a pirate graveyard?" As if the grin on Luffy's face couldn't get any wider, it surprisingly did.

"Before departure, Honor told me that some people called the Grand Line a paradise."

"Old man said that? For me, everything's okay as long as Nami and Sea-Hime are with me." Sanji glanced away as he had a lecherous look on his face, the smoke from his cigarette puffing out into little heart shapes. Rei simply gave him a small smile. She didn't mind Sanji's antics as nothing really bothered her. Besides, it could be entertaining to watch him get rejected. Yosaku turned around, his tears long dried out as he glared at Luffy.

"I think you are dreaming, Luffy!" He yelled out. "You know too little about the Grand Line, and this time, if Zoro knew about that place, maybe he'll come back with me." He slammed a hand down on his knee, as if empathizing his opinion. "The place where Nami is heading to is a very dangerous place. **You should understand this!** "

Sanji stood up in the middle of his banter, dusting himself off as he asked Luffy and Rei if they wanted to eat. Luffy replied with a very loud " **YES!** " while Rei opted with a nod, requesting tea. Yosaku comically teared up, turning his head away from them as he exclaimed "DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME AT ALL?!". The bounty hunter's head snapped back towards the three, one finger held up in front of him.

"You should know something about the place that we are heading to from now on." Sanji sat back down, sighting as he stared at Yosaku with no interest whatsoever. Yosaku was even lucky for him and Luffy to be listening at a time like this. As for Rei, he assumed that she knew most of the information he's telling them.

"First, about the Grand Line. The reason that Grand Line was called a pirate graveyard is because that Grand Line consists of three main factors. One of those factors is-"

"The Shichibukai." Rei cut him off, her hair swaying in the breeze. Sanji glanced at Rei's visible back, his eyes widening slightly. On her back was a large tattoo of a Jolly Roger. It looked like an ordinary skull and crossbones, but there was more to it. It looked as if there was.. Before Sanji could finish looking at it, the breeze had died down, Rei's hair covering it once more. Yosaku stared at Rei, his eyes widening slightly.

"Y-you know about the Shichibukai?!" The bluenette nodded slowly, diving right into explanations.

"Seven people who have become 'legal', that is to say, the right to become a pirate. They only invade barbarian civilizations and give some of the commission to the Government. You told me about someone named Mihawk, yes?" Luffy gave her a quick nod in response. "He would be one of them." Rei smiled just a bit as Luffy began yelling out about how cool the Shichibukai were, for them to have great power and such.

"The real problem is one of those seven pirates." Yosaku's head was hung down low, his fingers interlacing with one another as he leaned forward, propping his elbows on his legs. "Jinbe, the captain of the Mermaid Pirates."

The rubber man crossed his arms as he blatantly said that he's never seen a mermaid. Sanji closed his eyes, his thumb and pointer finger under his chin in a thoughtful expression. Heart shaped puffs of smoke began floating from his cigarette once again.

"Speaking of mermaid, the Mermaid Island in Grand Line must be very famous, right? I think there'll be many beautiful mermaids living in that place."

"Jinbe left some monsters in the East Blue Sea in exchange for becomeing one of the Shichibukai." Yosaku continued in a serious manner. Rei glanced over at Luffy to see him furiously scribbling in a notepad with his tongue sticking out a bit from the corner of his mouth. He set down the marker, flipping it over to present his work; a fish with what seemed to be..

 _..Are those four legs?_

Sanji ended up pointing and laughing and the scribbling as Rei covered her mouth with her hand, giggling into it.

"Didn't it look like this?"

"That's a fish, not a mermaid!"

"WON'T YOU PAY ATTENTION?" Yosaku barked out, immediately grabbing attention as Luffy put down the pad and marker.

For now.

The bounty hunter sighed, crossing his legs. "Okay. I won't talk about the history anymore. The place where we are heading is called "Arlong Park". Arlong is a Mermaid Pirate who is as strong as Jinbe, one of the Shichibukai." Rei's eyes narrowed, the name 'Arlong' ringing in her head as if it was someone that she knew before all of this transpired.

"That place is under the control of Arlong. Talking about his strength, **Don Creek will just be history!** "

"That's why you're coming back, right?" Sanji asked, lifting an open hand. "But how do you know that Nami's going to go there?"

"Our idea is based on the direction she headed to and the things that we've observed." Yosaku replied, having a short flashback of when him and Jonny were asking Nami what she was thinking about. "Nami always looked at that wanted list with the picture of Arlong after I told her that Arlong began his invasion again. Then she took the ship and the treasures." He grumbled out at the end. "There must be something to do with Arlong.."

"How about this picture?" Luffy asked Sanji, holding up the pad again to show that this time, he drew an upright fish with arms and legs. The cook raised an eyebrow to this.

"Isn't that the same fish with legs?" Rei mumbled, perplexed by Luffy's personality. Sanji's cheeks took on a tint of pink as the heart shaped smoke puffs began their encore appearance.

"Maybe Nami has some business to do with those mermaids. Or maybe she is a mermaid."

"What did you say?" Luffy asked another question, still holding up the notepad. The only difference from the current one and the one he drew a few seconds ago was that it now had long hair and crudely drawn eyelashes. Was that supposed to be Nami?

" **STOP MAKING ME MAD!** " The blonde bellowed out, Rei simply sighing while shaking her head. It was very hard to hide plenty of smiles around them. She could see why Shanks gave the kid his hat.

" **DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT WHAT I'VE JUST SAID?** "

"You wanted to tell us those mermaids are very strong, right?"

" **NO! IT SEEMS THAT YOU DON'T GET THE POINT! THOSE MERMAIDS ARE VERY VERY STRONG!** "

"We will see about that after we arrive there."

"Yes, don't you worry, Yosaku. Plus, we have Sea-Hime with us!"

" **MY STORY DIDN'T TEACH YOU ANYTHING?!** "

Sanji stood up, placing his hands on his hips as he asked Luffy's favorite question, "What do you want to eat?"

" **ROAST BEEF!** "

" **I WANT FRIED BEANS!** "

"I'll be fine with some tea."

As soon as Rei finished her tea, she told the three of them that she needed to use the restroom. Complying with her wishes, they moved out of the way of her path; the boat just seemed too small. In actuality, she just really wanted off of this boat. As she left the room, she took a small peek behind her; Luffy and Yosaku were in an argument about how Luffy stole his fried beans, while Sanji was nonchalantly eating his food far away from Luffy. She quietly shut the door, walking towards the very edge of the stern. She stood up on the wood railing, her eyes closed as the breeze moved her hair ever so slightly, enough to fully show the Jolly Roger tattooed on her back.

Skull and crossbones with a mustache.

Rei closed her umbrella, turning around so her back faced the water.

With that, she simply fell backwards, diving right into the deep blue sea.

* * *

Over at Arlong Park, Zoro was resting on a recliner chair, legs crossed with his hands behind his head.

"She told me to escape, but my goal is here." He grumbled out, ignoring the fact that there were a couple of knocked out merman near him with plenty of bruises that'll last for days. "I promised Luffy that I would bring her back. What the hell, this is so complicated.."

The pool in front of him that he bravely dived into began bubbling, as if something was breathing underwater. He quickly sat up, hands ready to slice up whatever enemy showed up. He faltered slightly, seeing a girl rising up from the water. The girl had long blue hair that ended at her waist, and a white dress on with an open umbrella in her hands that was perched on her shoulder, effectively shading her from the sun. Her outfit was clearly soaking wet, as he tried not to let his stare linger for too long. She had a mysterious smile on her face as she began walking towards him, the clicking sound of her high heeled boots against concrete echoing slightly.

"Who are you?" Zoro questioned, to which the female tilted her head to the side a bit.

"I'm an acquaintance of Luffy. Pleasure to meet you, Roronoa Zoro." His eyes narrowed, clearly not believing her at all. "Believe me or not, I'm only here to observe."

"Observe?" She merely nodded, turning her head to his left as she raised her eyebrows. The sound of a trumpet blared as Zoro looked towards the same direction, glancing downwards. He noticed an octopus man holding up a large skewer with a very round and fat roasted boar on the end of it. "Are you the one that blew the trumpet?" The octopus jumped slightly, startled as he looked up to see Zoro.

"Ah! Who are you? Me? I am Ha-chan. You can call me Hachi." Zoro rested his arms on the edge.

"You're a merman, too?"

"As you can see, I am a merman octopus." He wiggled his extra arms around as to make sure the green-haired man fully understood what he was talking about. "You are both human, right? Are you Marines or guests?" The swordsman squinted his eyes slightly, having to pick the right answer. Hopefully the right one.

"We're guests." The female spoke, a soft smile on her features. Well, one little white lie won't hurt them.

"But Arlong-san is not here." Hachi spoke, his arms moving about.

"No, he's not. Do you know where he is?" Zoro asked, mildly interested. Hachi had three of his arms in front of him, each of them holding up one finger.

"I heard that there is one stranger with a long nose who went to the village. We've already captured one guy, and now Arlong-san is trying to find the other one in Kokoyashi Village."

"How do you get to that village?" A giant clay pot came out from the sea, Hachi nonchalantly pointing to it.

"Jump in! You are guests. I will take you there." Zoro looked over at the female, only to see her smile at him and jump down towards Hachi. He mentally shrugged, following right behind her as they both hopped in. The swordsman grunted slightly, the woman's back pressing up against his chest. It didn't help that she smelled of seawater.

"Tight, is it not?" The female questioned, chuckling slightly. Zoro merely glared at her.

"You still haven't told me who you are." She hummed before turning slightly, her eyes glancing up towards him.

"Sea-Hime."

After the introduction, the smell of seawater was gone and replaced with the faint scent of vanilla and coconut.


	3. Memories of the Sea

**Good morning/afternoon/evening/night.  
**  
 **Disclaimer still stands.**

 **xxOchibixx : It would be interesting to see 3 of them go after her, but we'll see what happens. I'd like her to stay with the Straw Hats for a while. I've thought up of the major points up to Ace's execution, so I think things will be fine.**

 **And thank you to the people that are following and the ones that have this in their favorites! Gives me motivation to continue. Thank you, again.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **\- Ran**

* * *

Rei and Zoro began running towards where Usopp was most likely located, the earth rumbling beneath them as something akin to an explosion reached their ears.

"What was that noise? Was there an explosion on this island?" The swordsman muttered to himself. He quickly shook his head, his eyes hardening. "Nevermind. If I don't hurry, Usopp will die." Rei stopped running, as she felt something in the air; something large and fast. Her eyes widened as Zoro stopped running, the ship that Luffy, Yosaku and Sanji were on suddenly barreling through the foliage.

"ZORO! SEA-HIME!"

"SENPAI!"

" **LUFFY!** " Rei frowned, her eyebrows furrowing as she stretched out her left arm, closed umbrella in hand.

"SEA-HIME, DARLING! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Sanji yelled out, bracing himself for impact. The bluenette paid no mind to the blonde as the top half of the umbrella became transparent. She lifted it over her right shoulder, then quickly flicked it to her left side. The top half of the umbrella exploded into water droplets, leaving behind a gleaming silver rapier in her hand. The guard was encrusted with jewels of varying colors and sizes, but the most prominent would be the large, oval cut sapphire. If positioned in a certain way, the rapier looked as if it was white. All in all, it looked as if it was a very expensive weapon.

Rei's legs were pressed together as her body turned to the side, her right foot angled. She held the rapier in front of her at an arm's length. Her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled; snapping her eyes open, they had a certain glint to them.

"En garde." She muttered, before quickly slashing her weapon in front of her. Zoro's eyes widened at the inhumane speed, but as soon as he saw it, it was gone. A slight creaking sound came from the ship as it was still heading right to Rei, who held her foot right out in front of her. The impact of the ship hitting her foot made her slide back, but the ship fell apart right in front of her into small pieces. The three on the ship flew over the female, only to land in a heap; Rei didn't mind.

They had to learn about Newton's law sooner or later.

Luffy pulled himself out of the pile before stretching his arms out over his head, a large grin on his face as he looked at Rei.

"THAT WAS SO COOL, SEA-HIME! CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT?!" She simply gave him a small smile, Sanji sitting up with hearts in his eyes.

"Oh Sea-hime, my darling! I knew you were powerful enough to destroy that ship!" She glanced away, lightly scratching her cheek with a finger as she remembered Sanji telling her to do something along the lines of 'move away from the ship'.

* * *

" **SAY THAT AGAIN!** " Luffy shouted, grabbing at Jonny's shirt. "If you don't tell me the truth, I'll beat you up!" The bluenette at this point wouldn't be surprised if Luffy actually did knock a few of his teeth out; she's seen that Luffy obviously cares a lot about his friends. Zoro was right behind Luffy, pulling at one of his arms at an attempt to pry him off of Jonny.

"Stop it, Luffy! It's not Jonny's fault, right?" He tried to reason. Luffy's glare only intensified.

"Then why did he say such a stupid thing?! **Nami would never kill Usopp! WE ARE FRIENDS!** "

"I don't care if you don't believe me, but I saw it with my own eyes!" Jonny argued back. Rei frowned, her umbrella back in its usual state; open and over her head, resting on her shoulder. She didn't really want to step in to break up their little quarrel, but at this rate it looks as if she might have to. Her head lifted slightly, hearing the sound of someone walking towards them.

"Who's your friend, Luffy?" The woman was slim and of average height, with short orange hair that had a curled strand over the left side of her face. She had on a pair of sandals, black tight fitting pants and a tank top patterned with flowers. Her left hand was covered in blood while her right held a bo staff, one of her legs bent slightly. "What are you doing here?" Luffy stood up, the rage melting away as he stared at the girl.

"Why are you asking? You're my friend, I came to take you with us." He picked his hat up from the ground, gently placing it on his head. The girl crossed her arms, her face void of emotion.

"You give me such a headache.. Friend? Don't make me laugh. All you need is just someone who can give you a hand, am I right?" Sanji waved excitedly at her, a large grin on his face.

"Nami! Do you remember me? Let's go and travel together." Rei's mouth formed into a small 'o' shape. So that was Nami. She couldn't help but feel some animosity towards her. Well, Nami's breasts aren't as big as her own pair, but..

..Was it because she was simply _taller_ than her? Her eyes narrowed at the thought of it; it couldn't be. How could she, the mistress of the sea, be annoyed, or dare she say, jealous of a little difference in height? Sure, she was fine with males being taller than her; that's normal. But for their _navigator_ being taller than her? It wasn't even by much! Just a few centimeters!

After what seemed to be only a few seconds of arguing with herself, Rei looked around, noticing that Nami had left and that a man with a very long nose was with them. Which was the only defining thing about him, really.

"Hey, Luffy. Who's this girl with the umbrella?" The long nosed man muttered not so quietly to the person that the question was directed to, taking quick glances at Rei every now and then. Luffy simply grinned, his hands behind his head.

"Ushishishi! That's Sea-Hime! Sea-Hime, this is Usopp!" He introduced. Rei gave Usopp a small smile, giving him a one-handed curtsy. Usopp, on the other hand, let out a screech and hid behind Luffy, pointing a finger at the bluenette as his teeth began chattering violently.

"Y-y-you're the Sea-Hime?!" She tilted her head to the side, eyebrows slightly raised as she let out a small hum.

"I'm not that scary, I'll have you know. Now, what was this about Nami?" Zoro looked over at Rei, his face blank.

"You.. You weren't listening?" Closing her eyes, she placed a finger on her lips, nonchalantly thinking. Her eyes opened as she shook her head, to which Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose. Usopp decided to man up, someone like Sea-Hime won't scare him again. He's the co-captain of the crew, for Pete's sake!

"The problem is Nami! She's the one who saved me." The long nosed man spoke. "I think there must be some reason that she joined those mermen." He concluded, as Rei began walking away. Zoro looked over at the woman, his eye twitching as he finally exploded.

" **WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!** " He barked out, resulting in Rei glancing at him over her shoulder. She gave Luffy a small smile as he immediately understood. He began waving at her excitedly.

"Ushishishi! Remember to visit!" Sanji and Zoro looked at Luffy, bewildered.

" **YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HER GO?!** " Luffy placed his hands behind his head, a large grin stretched across his face.

"Shanks told me she does this all the time! It's alright, Sea-Hime always knows where we are!"

* * *

A few hours later will find Rei simply floating in the ocean waters, arms stretched out. The water surrounding her seemed more clear than the ocean itself, but was more active as multiple waves rippled around her. Her eyes closed as she drifted aimlessly, memories flashing here and there until she remembered a specific one.

* * *

 _A younger Rei was laying in a rather large bed, reading a book about Devil Fruits while laying on her stomach, feet swinging in the air. She had on a pair of shorts and an overly large yellow sweatshirt. A grumble erupted from her mouth before she slammed the book shut, tossing it under her bed to roll around in her bed sheets._

 _The room she was in was rather large and spacious, the walls a light pink while the floor was white, polished marble. Her bed was queen sized, the sheets a darker shade of pink as the pillows were white and fluffed to perfection. The door near the bed lead to a walk-in closet, while the one across from her lead to a rather large bathroom. The bed had a silk canopy draped over it, the makeshift curtains tied to the bedposts as to not hide her actions._

 _Rei was bored. Utterly bored. It was close to bedtime, as she got up to turn off her lights. Her feet quietly padded against the cold marble floor as she looked out the window, the moon hanging high in the darkened sky. A sigh escaped her pink lips as she flopped into the bed, laying on her side as she stared at the door that led to the grand hallway._

 _Her eyes began to droop slowly, her breathing slowing little by little until a faint glow coming from under the door woke her up. She rubbed her eyes, curiosity getting the better of her as she waited for the glow to pass before getting back up to creep to the large oak door. Rei quietly opened the door just a bit, peaking out of the small crack. A man dressed in a tuxedo was carrying a plate with a strange glowing fruit._

 _The fruit was as round as a melon, the flesh of it see-through. From afar, she can see glowing blue water sloshing about in it. Her stomach rumbled quietly; she hadn't eaten throughout the whole day! 'I guess that I was having too much fun', she deduced, a small recollection of memories surfacing. Rei remembered whacking her older brother with a fairly large stick and splashing a bucket of mop water that the maids were using onto her sister. When questioned about it by her father, she always said it was an accident._

 _Rei quickly turned around, sliding into a frilly white dress with matching high-heeled sandals before heading out. She silently followed the butler, recognizing the path he was taking. Rei hid behind a pillar, waiting for the servant to go into her father's study; once he disappeared from view, she tip toed to the large set of oak doors, one of them still open by just a crack. Luckily, she was able to see her father with the strange fruit through the crack._

 _Although, she wasn't as lucky as she thought to be. The door suddenly swung open as she fell onto the hard floor face first, her father clearing his throat as she slowly stood up, rubbing a bump on her head._

 _"Rei, what is it that you're doing?" Her father asked, the question reverberating throughout the room. She had her hands behind her back, a curious look on her face as she stared at the fruit with the butler in wonder._

 _"That's what I was going to ask you." She grumbled, her eyes glancing away. Her father had his arms resting on his polished desk, a glare directed to his daughter.  
_  
 _"I know what you did today," he started off, earning no response from Rei, "have you been doing these things to your siblings? Rei, they have the same blood as you, and as such you should be respecting them and treat them like your actual brother and sister." Rei was silent for a moment before her head shot up, her glare just as intense as her father's._

 _"Well maybe you should let me do other things instead of having to sit in my room whenever guests arrive! Especially when there are things going on! Like older brother's birthday. I had to sit in my room for nearly four days because of how long the celebration lasted!"_

 _"You were fed, were you not?"_

 _"Half of the time! You tell me to respect my brother and sister, father, but how can I when you yourself don't even consider me as your own child?!" Her father growled slightly, the glare intensifying as he slammed his fist onto his desk. It didn't faze Rei one bit as he always did that whenever he knew she was right._

 _"Jeeves, lead her back to her room. I do not have time for this insolence. The auction is tomorrow." The butler gave her father a small bow before turning towards Rei, the fruit still on the plate he was carrying. She grumbled, Jeeves walking ahead of her as she unwillingly followed. As soon as they returned back to her room, she tugged on the butler's sleeve._

 _"I want some water from downstairs." Rei diligently spoke, slightly dragging the butler with her. Jeeves clicked his tongue, following nonetheless as they went down the grandiose staircase covered by a never-ending red carpet. As they reached the kitchen, Jeeves set the plate aside, reaching up above him to grab a glass cup. Rei thought quickly as she glanced over to see the door leading to the backyard._

 _As soon as the butler gave Rei the glass cup, she kicked him in the leg with all of her might. She heard the bone crack as the butler fell forward, to which she smashed his head with the cup. His eyes rolled into his head as he slumped onto the ground, passed out. Her eyes darted around her as she grabbed a nearby unused bag, stuffing the fruit in it before sprinting out the back door._

 _Her breathing was labored as she kept running, almost tripping on her own two feet until she stopped right in front of a steep cliff that led out to the sea. She turned, hearing multiple footsteps as she slowly got back up onto her legs, looking at her father and the men accompanying him with a glare._

 _The men were all clad in white and navy blue, with a few gold buttons here and there. The only prominent thing about them were the caps on their heads with 'Marine' stitched onto them. Rei held the fruit close to her body, slowly backing up until she was at the very edge of the cliff. Beneath her were sharp rocks and roaring waves that relentlessly crashed._

 _"Rei, hand the fruit over to me this instant. If you do, I will forgive you for your actions and forget this ever happened." She glared at her father's outstretched hand, holding onto the fruit for dear life._

 _"..What is it, then? What is this fruit?" Rei questioned. If she wasn't going to get out of this alive, she might as well have answers._

 _"That would be a Devil Fruit, Rei. That one in particular is the Mizu Mizu no Mi, also known as the Water Water Fruit." The girl glanced down at the fruit, the water-like substance still sloshing about. "That fruit alone has the power to control the tides of the ocean. We were going to put it up for auctions in the morning." Rei's glare only turned more menacing as she heard what he had just said._

 _"That's a lie! You're going to give it to one of those Marines and then get rid of all the pirates!" Tears streamed down her face as she sniffled. "Wh-what's so bad about pirates?! Pirates were the ones that saved my life, not some cruddy Marines!"_

 _"Forget about her life. Grab the fruit no matter what the cost!" Her father bellowed out, the Marines running towards her. Rei's eyes widened as she backed up on instinct, only for her to go over the edge and fall into the depths of the sea with the Mizu Mizu no Mi in hand._

* * *

Rei slowly opened her eyes as she was near a large pirate ship. A very large one, at that. She paid no mind to it as the birds flew above her, squawking and cawing to their hearts content. Her eyes closed once again, the sound of nearby voices drifting away.

* * *

 _Young Rei began coughing, her throat dry as she was washed ashore on an island that she's never seen before. Her coughing ceased as she frantically looked around her, only to find the fruit under her body. She cradled it in her arms as if it was a newborn baby. 'This thing being able to control the seas? That's just the old man going senile.. Right?' she questioned herself, slowly getting up to explore the island._

 _She eventually ran into a pirate, her eyes widening at his features. His black mustache was curved and he had a grin on his his red hat was black hair, and he wore a red, flowing jacket. She quickly backed away from him, holding the Devil Fruit close to her body as she glared menacingly at him._

 _"Y-you can't have it!" Rei shouted at him. The man simply laughed, to which Rei inhaled deeply, then began eating the fruit vigorously. She coughed and hacked after finishing the fruit, the vile taste still in her mouth as she tried to spit it out. What came out instead was a large stream of water, Rei's eyes widening at the realization. She glanced over at the pirate, her eyes slowly drooping._

 _"Would you like to join my crew?" She gave him a faint nod before falling forward, expecting the hard ground to meet her. Instead, she fell into something warm, but she didn't mind that._

 _It was one hell of a way to pass out, anyways. As long as she didn't see her so-called family, she was content with being a pirate.  
_


	4. Kiss of the Sea

**Disclaimer still stands.**

 **Not much to say.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **\- Ran**

 **12/14 : This chapter has been edited to fit with Rei's age.**

* * *

Rei looked up at the large man, a smirk on her face as she raised an eyebrow. He was very muscular, with many scars running along his chest. A black bandanna was wrapped around his head as his shoulders held up a loosely hung white captain's coat. Medical sensors were attached to him, but the one thing that stood out was his white crescent-shaped mustache.

Another man was standing near his desk, although compared to the large man, was of average size. The male had blonde hair with some stubble around his chin. An open purple jacket, a light blue sash with a golden-yellow belt, dark gray knee-long pants and black sandals with a straw decoration on his left leg finished his ensemble. Tattooed on his chest was a dark blue silhouette of the ship's Jolly Roger.

"What can I do for you, Whitebeard?" She asked, her voice softening at the end. The captain of the ship barked out a harsh laugh, while the blonde-haired man watched her with a sleepy look on his face.

"You can just call me 'Pops', my daughter. You know that." Rei frowned. If only she actually was his daughter.  
"You yourself know that I can't call you that. This isn't your Jolly Roger tattooed on my back."

"While it's true that your captain and I were rivals, he no longer lives. All the members have scattered and currently have new crew mates, new Jolly Rogers. Yet you still have yours that belongs to a pirate crew that cannot be revived." The blonde looked up at Whitebeard, confusion clearly depicted.

"Pops, what are you talking about, yoi?"

"Why don't you show Marco?" Whitebeard gestured to Rei, who understood. She stood up from her chair, turning around. Rei moved her hair out of the way, showing her tattooed back to both of them. Skull and crossbones with a curling mustache. Marco's eyes widened slightly, but kept his composure as he rested a hand on his hip.

"I've never seen you on his ship, yoi." She moved her hair back, turning to face them with a mysterious smile.

"I was there. Always was." Marco frowned, unsatisfied with her reply. Rei tilted her head a bit, the smile growing ever so slightly. "What was the water like?" He thought for a bit, sifting through his memories.

* * *

 _Two large ships, passing by each other with the captains not acknowledging each other whatsoever. The water around their ship was rough. Very rough. While the water around the other ship was as calm as it can be. He remembered looking back at the ship, then a small girl with short blue hair standing in the crow's nest. They stared at each other until she disappeared from his sight, the last thing he saw of her was her small curtsy, a wave, and those piercing icy eyes._

* * *

"..Ah, so that was you, yoi." Rei gave him a small wave, wiggling her fingers as she turned her attention back to Whitebeard.

"Are you offering me to join your crew, Whitebeard?" Whitebeard sat up, his fingers laced and his arms propped up on his desk. A large grin was spread on his face.

"That, my dear, is all on you. Are you going to dwell on the past, or swim towards the future?" Rei covered the lower half of her face with her hand, letting out a quiet snort and a giggle.

"You know I can't swim." She gave him her signature one-handed curtsy, her giggles dying down into chuckles. "Please do take care of me, Pops." Marco grinned slightly as Rei stood up straight.

"Glad to have you, my daughter. Marco here can give you the tattoo whenever you need it." She shook her head, giving him a wink before walking out of the room.

"I can do it myself, Pops. No need." With that, she began wandering around the ship, eventually entering what seemed to be where the Whitebeard Pirates usually ate. Rei looked around until she saw a pile of plates surrounding a man with an orange hat eating ferociously. He suddenly flopped his face into his food, Rei raising an eyebrow as she walked over to him.

"He's fine. Ace falls asleep at random times, so don't worry about it, yoi." Marco spoke, standing next to the man that was dead to the world. Ace's head suddenly shot up, his vision fuzzy as he looked to his left, seeing the blurry figure of Marco.

"H-huh, wha-?" Rei covered her red lips, giggling quietly as Ace resumed stuffing his face.

"Who's she, Marco? Girlfriend?" He asked, finishing his last plate. Marco clicked his tongue, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"She just joined the crew. Pops said she's to be in your division, yoi." Ace grinned, standing up to wrap an arm around her shoulders in a friendly manner. Rei raised an eyebrow, staring at his shirtless self before she cleared her throat, glancing away.

"Well, I'm Ace. Commander of the second division. Marco here's the commander of the first division. We don't have many girls in the crew, so you'll have to be playing with the big boys." He gave her a playful wink, a grin on his face as she returned it with a smile. Rei trailed a hand down his chest, looking at him with a sultry glance.

"Surely I can handle myself just fine, Fire Fist." She slipped out from under his arm, sauntering away until she paused in her step, glancing at Marco over her shoulder. "Know where the medical ward is, Phoenix? I would like my tattoo." Marco slowly nodded, walking towards her as he didn't bother with contemplating on how she knew their epithets.

* * *

They continued walking for a while until they reached a large room that had multiple beds with white sheets. There were bandages strewn about, among many other things. Someone else was already in the room, she noticed.

He was a tall man with a brown pompadour hairstyle that lead to a point at the back of his head, with a black goatee around his chin. A sstitched scar ran down his face around his left eye, while his outfit consisted of a light blue posh uniform, calf-long pants and a black belt around his waist with brown shoes. He was wrapping a bandage around one of his fingers, finishing happily as he turned to see Marco.

"Marco! What are you doing here? And who's this?" The questions were shot out quickly, as Rei gave him a one-handed curtsy. Marco gave him a slight smile, jutting a thumb out at her.

"This would be Rei, yoi. Recently joined Ace's division. Rei, this is fourth division captain Thatch, one of my good friends along with Ace's, yoi." Thatch politely bowed to her, a smile on his face.

"You don't really look like the pirate type, Rei." She chuckled at that, sitting on one of the neatly made beds.

"Throws you off, no?"

"Very much so."

"She wanted to come here to get her tattoo, yoi." Marco spoke up, about to grab the things needed.

"There's no need for you to do anything. I just need you to stand in front of me while Thatch here can give me something to bite on." Rei explained; the other two had confusion written all over their faces, but complied nonetheless. Thatch handed her a blue cloth as Marco stood in front of her, Rei laying on her stomach on the bed. "Thatch, be a dear and sit on my legs so I don't end up falling off the bed." He did as he was told, Rei moving her hair off of her back as it draped over the left side of the bed. Thatch stared at the Jolly Roger on her back, his eyes widening as he began stuttering.

"Y-you were part of-?"

"Stand still, Marco. Do not move under any circumstances until I finish. Thatch, you can enjoy the show."

"W-wait, enjoy wha-?" With that, Rei stuffed the cloth in her mouth as she gripped tightly onto the railing at the foot of the bed. She inhaled deeply through her nose, then exhaled as she stared intensely at the tattoo on Marco's chest. After a few seconds of silence from the female, she let out a muffled squeak, Thatch staring at her back with his jaw dropped. Marco glanced up at Thatch, an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you looking at her back like that, yoi?" On Thatch's side, as Rei's body began twitching and writhing the ink began moving as if it had a life of its own. Rei's grip on the railing tightened, her face paling as the ink continued moving. The brown-haired male slowly got off of her as she finished, taking the cloth out of her mouth to pant heavily. Marco slowly walked up to her, leaning over her with a curious gaze.

"Are you alright, yoi?" She slowly nodded, pointing a thumb at her back. Both Marco and Thatch stared at her back; instead of the Jolly Roger she had earlier, a black version of the Jolly Roger on Marco's chest was displayed, almost as if her previous Jolly Roger never existed. Thatch gulped, opening his mouth to ask the one question he had in his mind.

"Are.. Are you a Devil Fruit user, Rei?" The bluenette carefully stood up, swaying slightly before Marco steadied her with his hands on her shoulders. She nodded once more, a small smile on her face as she began to waddle back to the dining area. The two men followed behind her, her hair covering her back once again.

From the looks of it, she seemed well. Until she began falling forward. Marco quickly moved, catching her before she could hit the wooden floor; hand moving immediately to her forehead.

* * *

 _Rei recently turned 20, to which she decided to explore the ocean. A tradition that started whenever her birthday came up while she was part of the Roger Pirates.  
_

 _The parties were always extravagant back at home, but pirate parties? Much more fun than doing some formal waltz dance with random rich snobs. She usually got things that she didn't want, anyways. With the Roger Pirates, they just party until their captain says its over. She opened the umbrella that Gold Roger had given to her, her rapier acting as the handle._

 _When she had first joined the Roger Pirates, Buggy and Shanks acted like her older brothers, except that Buggy usually creeped her out with his Devil Fruit powers and Shanks tends to always drink around her. Nonetheless, better than her previous life. Now it all just seems like a distant memory.  
_

 _Her body was surrounded by a bubble as she began to submerge herself within in the water. She wasn't sure how long she had been 'swimming', but she didn't mind; neither did her crew. Her eyes looked over to her left, seeing a large yellow submarine heading towards her. Rei quickly moved herself out of the way._

 _Her eyes widened as she stared at a tan man wearing a white fur hat that had spots dotted all over it, the only hair visible being his dark sideburns and small goatee. He wore a black-sleeved and hooded yellow hoodie with a Jolly Roger on the front of it, a pair of jeans with the same spots on his knee and ankle areas that were also on his hat and a pair of small earrings on each ear. There were multiple tattoos on his arms, although the most striking would be the letters on the back of his fingers, which spelled out ' **D E A T** **H** '. He had faint shadows right under his stormy grey eyes, Rei's gaze locked onto his until he turned away to yell out an order. _

_The submarine was lurched upwards, the female following right after it as she broke through the sea, her bubble still intact. The man came out onto the deck, multiple crew mates of his right behind him. What interested her was the polar bear, though. She had never seen a polar bear as a crew mate throughout her life. Rei lifted herself out of the water, the bubble popping as she made it look as if she was standing on the ocean. Her umbrella covered her face from the moonlight being cast upon her, only leaving her icy blue eyes and white dress to be witnessed._

 _"What's a dangerous person like you doing around here, Sea-Hime-ya?" She gave him a small smile, tilting her head to the side a bit._

 _"I don't see why I need a reason to travel around in my sea, Surgeon of Death." Rei jumped in place a bit before the water began to bend under her weight with each jump, acting as a trampoline as she landed on the wooden railing of his submarine, leaning down towards his face. "I should be asking that question, darling." She hopped down onto their deck, giving the polar bear a pat on the head as she turned to Law with a small pout. "It's nice to see you again, Bepo. Shachi, Penguin; pleasure to see you both also." Rei walked into the ship, closing her umbrella. "I'll be in your room like always, Law." She bellowed out before disappearing from their sight._

 _"Like always?!" Penguin and Shachi shouted simultaneously, to which Law grunted._

 _"It would be rude to have her sleep with all of you, and she's told me she tends to fall asleep in the crow's nest whenever she felt like it. Anything else?" The crew didn't say anything as they all filed back inside, Law heading to his room as the submarine began slipping back into the depths of the sea._

 _Rei was laying on her back on Law's bed, one leg crossed over the other as her dress rode up slightly. Law paid no mind to it as he was reading over documents and papers and such at his desk. He turned off the lamp, getting up from his chair to slip under the covers of his bed while tossing his hoodie elsewhere, leaving him shirtless. The bluenette stared at him, raising an eyebrow._

 _"Trying to seduce me now, Law?" She joked, a smirk appearing on Law's face. She pulled the covers over her, the male immediately pulling him towards her. Rei let out a small squeak, then giggled as Law was hovering right over her body, his elbows propping him up as his forehead was pressed against hers. "Is there something that I can do for you, Surgeon of Death?" She chimed out, head tilting slightly. Law let out a low hum._

 _"You can accept my present to you, Rei-ya." He turned his head slightly to the messily wrapped box. Law wasn't really one for wrapping presents. Precise surgical cuts he can do, but wrapping a present? He'd rather let Bepo do it. Rei chuckled slightly._

 _"The wrapping looks.. Lovely." The dark-haired man groaned in annoyance, his attention back to her. "It's a compliment, really. It does look abstract, almost as if it was a five year old that did all of the wo-?!"_

 _Rei was cut off in the middle of her sentence, a pair of warm lips on her own. She didn't respond at first, her eyes slightly widened from the shock until she slowly eased into it, eyelids closing. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him in as she felt him nibble on her bottom lip. She let out a small, muffled giggle, until she felt one of his cold hands slip under her dress to give her ass a firm squeeze. Her back arched as she gasped lightly, Law taking advantage of the situation as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Her cheeks took on a tint of pink as her gasp melted into a moan. One of her hands slid up to his hat, grabbing it to throw it aside as she began playing with his hair. Their tongues swirled and intertwined with each other, the desire in each of them building up with each passing second. Law pulled away, looking down at Rei; she was panting lightly, her tongue sticking out just a bit as she was staring up at him with a sultry look on her face._

 _He rolled over to his side, pulling her body into his. It felt as if she was a perfect fit, a small smile on Rei's face as she closed her eyes. Law gave her forehead a small peck with his lips._

 _"Night, Rei-ya."_

* * *

The bluenette's eyes slowly opened as she looked around the bleary room, her fingers lightly touching her lips. She blinked a few times until her vision was clear, noticing Ace sitting next to the bed she was laying in.

The bed smelled of cinnamon.

"You alright?" She slowly nodded, sitting up as she rubbed her temples. "You're in my room, if you're wondering. My room was the closest out of all three of us, so we took you here."

"Thank you." Rei spoke, giving him a small smile.

"Pops said you'll be sleeping in my room so I can watch over you. So you don't cause any trouble. Also told me that you like sleeping in the crow's nest." He explained to her, keeping it as short as possible. The female giggled lightly, looking around her as she covered her mouth, yawning.

"What.. What time is it?"

"Well.. It's actually the middle of the night." Rei raised an eyebrow at that; it was midnight and he's just watching over her without getting any sleep? "I didn't want you to think that I did anything to you in your sleep, y'know. So I just waited. I might have also been too excited to sleep." Oh. That explains it.

"Excited about what?" He stuffed a hand into his pocket before pulling out a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it, holding it in his hands with a grin on his face. It was Luffy's first wanted poster, and he was wanted dead or alive with the Marines giving a reward of thirty million Belly. "That's great." She concluded after skimming through it. Rei moved over slightly patting the empty spot near her with a smile. "Well, since Pops wants you to watch over me, then you should sleep in the same bed as me so I don't cause any trouble in bed, no?" She winked at him, to which Ace gladly pounced into the bed. It was understandable, as she had most likely laid in his bed all night. Rei chuckled, slipping under the covers as she turned over, her back facing Ace as her eyes closed.

"Good night, Rei." The corners of her mouth turned upward just a bit.

"Night, Ace."


	5. Lust of the Sea

**Good evening.  
**

 **I have noticed that already, there's an irregularity with Rei, even if it has only been 3 chapters; her age.  
Last chapter in the flashback I said that Rei recently turned 19, but that she was still with the Roger Pirates and that Gold Roger was still present. In the anime/manga, Gold Roger was executed 22 years ago, thus would make Rei.. Older than Marco. In chapter 2 she was depicted as a young kid, but she had enough strength to actually survive the fall into the waters from the cliff. The age in mind for her at the time was around 8 years old or so. There will be a few revisions here and there so that I can fix most of her information (or what's left of it after this big screw up), but the revisions will mostly be in the flashback from the last chapter. Initially I wanted Rei to be 20 when she's introduced, but with her flashbacks not really being in chronological order doesn't really help with that. I mean, if I kept it as is, she would actually be 41 instead of the initial age she's supposed to be, so I apologize for that.**

 **TLDR ; The author screwed up with her age, so now she's considered to be 41 (according to her flashbacks) instead of the initial age she was supposed to be, 20.**

 **xxOchibixx : Thank you for asking the question about her age, as for her staying with Strawhats I decided to revoke the idea. With Rei having the Mizu Mizu no Mi, she doesn't really enjoy staying with one group for too long, and so she hops around from pirate crew to pirate crew.**

 **Sakurapm38 : Aha, I didn't want them going to far. Not yet, at least. And thank you for enjoying the story so far!**

 **Thank you to the people who recently added Sea-Hime into their favorites and began following! I hope that this irregularity isn't a problem.**

 **But for the sake of continuing, Rei is 20 years old. I'll go back and make revisions when we reach chapter 10. The revisions won't be much, as it won't really interfere with the interactions she's already had with people (Law, for example).**

 **Thank you for understanding, and please do enjoy.**

 **You'll see why I put the rating as 'M' near the end of this chapter.**

 **\- Ran**

* * *

"Fire Fist, if you do not wake up this instant we will be having more than one problem." Rei's back was pressed up against Ace's chest, which was the first problem. The second problem would be that it felt as if she would never get out of his arms that were wrapped around her waist. An iron grip, as one would say.

There were multiple problems that followed up after the first two; it was stuffy, there's zero breathing space, she had a thin sheen of sweat, Ace was sweaty, he was a heavy sleeper, he did not budge whatsoever when push comes to shove, he was currently nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, and last but not least his morning wood was pressed against her bare thigh.

Rei heard the door opening just a bit as she saw Marco sticking his head into the room. She lifted her head slightly, her eyes pleading him to get her out of this predicament. Marco feigned ignorance, moving his head to close the door. The female cursed inwardly, not because Marco decided to not wake up Ace, but because he knew what was happening.

"I saw that smirk, Phoenix, and you know it." She grumbled to herself, before her body twitched and the familiar sensation of being bitten was felt near her neck. Rei hissed quietly, the bite strong enough to draw out blood. A small squeak erupted from her mouth as one of his hands began massaging her breasts through the thin fabric that would be her dress, the other one dipping dangerously low below her stomach. Her cheeks flared up as she swallowed down a moan. "F-Fire Fist, you little heavy sleeping perv-!"

"Foooood.." He mumbled out sleepily, continuing his assault. Rei's blush died out in the blink of an eye, her right eye twitching as her blood began to boil.

* * *

Marco sipped his coffee as he sat at the bar in the large dining area, Thatch sitting next to him as he bit down into his pancakes.

"Are you sure they're fine?" The brown-haired man questioned through a mouthful, swallowing before downing a glass of milk. The Phoenix took another sip of his coffee, nonchalantly waving it off.

"They'll be fine. They looked busy anyways, yoi." Thatch raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean-" Loud crashes and bangs interrupted his next question as the crew members looked over at the stairs that led to most of their rooms, Ace tumbling down them with his hat following soon after. Ace slowly got up, muttering colorful words under his breath as he rubbed the side of his head. The stomping of heels against wood resonated throughout the large room as Rei came down from the stairs, her arms crossed and some of her hair covering the right side of her neck. Her cheeks were flushed, a deadly glare on her face as she pointed a finger at Ace, poking his chest with it.

"Fire Fist, I do not know what goes on while you're sleeping, but please, do **not** , under any circumstances, drag my body into it!" He scratched his head, wondering what the woman was going on about until he saw a faint glimpse of what was under her hair; a bite mark. His cheeks turned pink as he coughed into his hand, moving his gaze away as he hoped to find something that would distract him. Anything but the bite mark and this woman.

"Well, maybe if you moved-"

"If I moved?! Fire Fist, you had me in an iron grip-"

"I was having a **pleasant** dream about devouring a mountain of food-"  
"Yes yes, _pleasant_ , it would have been a pleasurable experience for me too if you didn't bite me so fucking hard!"

"I didn't bite you, Rei. It was probably someone-"

"Fire Fist, we were the only two in **your** room. There was nobody else and you were in the middle of-"

"In the middle of my lovely dream, which I was **rudely** kicked out of due to **someone** not being able to handle a little bit of heat-"

"A little bit? _A little bit?!_ Fire Fist, I was sweating and the fact that you were also sweaty did **NOT** help at all! Not one bit-"

"Well, then you should have woken me-"

"I tried about four or five times! You sleep like a rock!"

"Oh? Am I a rock now?"

"Yes! You're a brainless rock that doesn't know the meaning of personal space!"

"At least I do not look like somebody that dresses up as if they were a blonde doll that little kids play with just to change her clothes!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

" **OH YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS.** "

" **SLEEPYHEAD!** "

" **BARBIE DOLL!** "

" **DROOPY EYES!** "

" **PINHEAD LARRY!** "

" **WHO THE FUCK IS LARRY?!** " The two kept throwing insults at each other, their foreheads pressed against one another as the rest of the crew members just silently watched. The rest of the crew was told of the new crew mate that was to be under Ace's division. Was this her?

"Oi. If it'll help, we'll be docking at an island to grab supplies where you married couple can duke it out or something, yoi." Marco spoke up, his cup of coffee long finished. Ace and Rei turned their heated glares to Marco, moving away from each other as they immediately had fingers pointing to the opposite sex.

" **I WOULD NEVER MARRY HIM/HER!** "

"He runs around half naked 24/7!"

"She runs around with barely anything to cover her breasts and legs!" The Phoenix pinched the bridge of his nose. Ace gets into arguments every now and then, but for this one to last this long? It's clearly a new record for him. As if it was a blessing from the sea gods, a crew member came down from the stairs, bearing the news that they wanted to hear.

"We're docked at the island! We'll be staying here for a day or so!" Crew members already finished with their breakfast began leaving, some staying behind just to lounge while others kept eating.

"We'll be taking this outside, then!"

"Marco! Thatch! Judge for us!" Suddenly, there was a clamping sound as Thatch stood in between them. He had cuffed Ace's right wrist to Rei's left with a seastone cuff. The effects of it on Devil Fruit users immediately hit the two of them like a truck as they felt their bodies weakening.

"I don't want to see the two of you fight." He spoke, frowning. "Plus, it's your second day here, Rei. At least try to get along with Ace." She sent a glare to Thatch, but sighed, complying with him. She didn't want Thatch seeing one little petty argument turning into a full out fight between crew mates.

"Alright, fine. How long will we be like this?" She lifted her cuffed arm, swinging it around as Ace's followed suite, as if it was a rag doll.

"The whole day." Rei's half-lidded eyes narrowed just a bit.

"Will we be able to do **anything** while like this?" Ace questioned, an annoyed look on his face.

"Of course. You two can walk around the island and enjoy some bonding time, yoi." Marco spoke up, leaving the dining area to assist with supplies. Thatch just gave them both a large grin, following after Marco as there was a faint shout of 'Good luck' or something along those lines. There was a heavy silence between the two, as they both opted with not looking at each other whatsoever. It was until Ace spoke that Rei decided to glance at him.

"So how does this affect you if you don't have any Devil Fruit powers?"

"It does. Mizu Mizu no Mi." His mouth formed into an 'o' before he closed it, scratching the back of his head with his free arm.

"So you're-"

"Sea-Hime, yes. Pleasure." The silence between them just took a sharp turn into awkward. Rei fidgeted slightly, a small frown on her face until Ace felt like getting some fresh air; and so, he decided to drag the woman along with him. Besides, one look at her immediately told him that she doesn't like staying still.

"Wh-where are you going and where are you taking me?!" She sputtered out, tripping on her own feet before being able to walk at Ace's pace.

"Fresh air." He was content when his blatant answer made her shut up.

There were plenty of other ways to make her shut up, but this would have to do for now.

* * *

"Here's your fresh air, now what?" The two of them were currently walking around in the town that the crew was grabbing supplies from. It looked like your average, typical town close to the sea; a few hotels here and there, shady bars for shady people, houses for individuals.

"Well, I'm kind of hungry." Rei blinked once.

Twice.

Is food all that he ever thinks about? And to think that Thatch wanted her to get along with him. Nonetheless, she let him pull her to a nearby bar, the place packed with most of their crew. He slid both of them into a booth at the farthest corner of the bar, a waitress walking towards them with a menu. She didn't look that bad, very attractive, in all honesty. Blonde hair, blue eyes, bubbly personality. The total opposite of Rei. The waitress handed a menu to Ace, following up with a flirtatious wink.

"I'll be your waitress for today! What can I get for you, handsome?" Ace just handed the menu back to her, a large grin on her face.

"Everything on the menu." The waitress giggled, jotting it down on the small notepad. She leaned down towards him, showing a bit of cleavage.

"Anything else you would want? Hmm?"

"That would be all." He blatantly replied, unfazed by her flirtatiousness. The girl huffed, quickly turning away as she began heading to other occupied tables. Rei frowned slightly, her eyes narrowing just a bit.

"You know, I wouldn't have minded if you went with her." Ace turned to Rei, the grin on his face turning smug as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is someone jealous?" The bluenette turned away from him, her glare directed to the empty spot across from them.

"I see no reason for me to be jealous of some stranger, let alone one that isn't a pirate." He leaned in towards her, lifting his cuffed arm only to slam Rei's against the wall. His free hand had his fingers intertwined with her other hand, a dark smirk etched onto his face.

"So if she was a pirate, would you be jealous then?"

"Irrelevant."

"I don't see how it's irrelevant. You're just beating around the bush so you don't have to say it." Her cheeks took on a tint of pink at him getting closer. His forehead was pressed against hers, his lips so close. One simple move and they would be locking lips.

"Nonsense. Why would I be doing that?" Rei muttered, barely moving her red lips. Ace leaned in, nibbling on her bottom lip as the smell of cinnamon was the only thing on Rei's mind. She couldn't move her body at all, her body feeling hot and bothered about what he was currently doing to her. It was.. Exhilarating? Or maybe it was the fact that Ace was the dominant one that made her heart beat a mile per second. Her body surely didn't mind it as she felt like putty underneath him.

As soon as it happened he quickly pulled away, the never ending amount of food being sent to their table. The large grin was back on his face, scarfing down the food with a fork in his free hand. The female turned her attention elsewhere; it was bad enough to _hear_ him eat, she didn't want to see **and** hear simultaneously. It was until she heard his head bang against the table that she sighed, taking a peek at him.

Never in her life had she seen a narcoleptic pirate, let alone one that was a division commander of Whitebeard.

* * *

The barkeeper was nice enough to lend the pirate crew the available rooms upstairs. Of course, each room had two separate beds, excluding the fact that one of the rooms had a single bed. Weren't they lucky enough to get the room that had the single bed?

At least Thatch got rid of the seastone cuff.

Ace was still downstairs, currently partying with the crew after a long day. Meanwhile, Rei was enjoying a nice hot shower as she immediately understood why this room only had one bed; you practically had enough room to twirl in the center of the shower with your arms out and not hit anything.

The bluenette was in total bliss, unaware that someone had entered the bathroom and decided to join her in the steaming shower.

A loud gasp erupted from her throat, feeling large hands grope her soap covered breasts. One of the hands pushed her upper body forward, forcing her to bend over with her forearms pressed up against the bathroom tiles. She felt something long and hard rub against her entrance, her head turning to see who it was that interrupted her shower time.

"A-Ace?!" His hands moved down to her hips, holding onto them in an iron grip as the tip of his cock began to slip inside of her. Rei bit her bottom lip, wincing slightly as she felt that he was large and thick. **Very** large and thick. "Fire Fist, I-I don't know what you're playing at, b-but cease your actions this insta-!" He slammed the rest of his length into her, a low growl emitting from him as he felt her walls clamp down on his cock. Her back arched as her eyes widened, her mouth open with her tongue sticking out as she let out a moan of pleasure. It wasn't her first time having sexual intercourse, but it had been months since she had a cock inside of her.

Ace leaned over her, his hands sliding back up to her breasts as he started moving inside of her. Rei bit her bottom lip, hoping to suppress her moans until he roughly groped one breast, the other one getting its nipple pinched and pulled. Her erotic moans had tumbled out of her mouth, Ace's heavy breathing near her ear as he nipped and bit her earlobe. Rei couldn't do anything; she was trapped between the tiles and Ace, who was currently pounding into her as if she was the last woman on the planet.

The shower was turned off as Ace quickly pulled out of her, flipping Rei over to carry her bridal style out of the bathroom only to throw her onto the bed. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she was already out of breath, unable to insult him or anything like that at all. Ace had grabbed both of her hands, lifting them up over her head as the sound of clamping made Rei's eyes widen. She lifted her head to look at her hands; they were handcuffed by the damned fucking seastone cuff around the bedpost. Her attention went back to Ace who had his hands roaming all over her body, one of his fingers in her mouth as he moved it in a circular motion. The female's face reddened as he pulled the digit out, a thin trail of saliva forming. The trail broke as his hands were back on her hips.

"F-Fire Fist Ace, I swear on One Piece that if you're drunk-!" Her threat was cut short as he rammed his cock back into her, her back arching once again as he skipped starting off slow. He pounded relentlessly into her sopping wet pussy, Rei's screams of pleasure echoing throughout the room. Ace leaned in towards Rei's face, groaning slightly as he continued ravaging the lower half of her body.

"I'm not drunk. You've been walking around in that skimpy dress, barely covering anything. I've had to deal with it throughout the whole day, and now that shit's finally off of you." The male pressed his lips onto hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, as it was an easy victory for Ace; Rei was too distracted by his fucking cock making her whole body feel good. He pulled away from her mouth, leaning down to nibble and bite and suck on her neck enough times to leave multiple hickeys. Her moans were loud enough to wake up their crew mates- who were most likely passed out from being drunk -and they were lewd enough to make straight females question their sexuality.

"A-ahhhn! I-it's how I usually dress, Fire Fist..!" She was so close, so fucking close to cumming. Just a few more thrusts. More, more, more! She repeated over and over in her head, her legs wrapping around his waist as to pull him in deeper.

"From now on, you're only allowed to dress like that for me!" Her toes curled up on the bed sheets as her loud moan had told Ace that she had came. "N-nngh..!" He let out a small grunt, his cock twitching as he gave her one last deep thrust before dumping a load inside of her. The two of them were panting heavily, covered in a thin layer of sweat as they stared at each other. As soon as their breathing was regulated, Ace leaned in.

This kiss was more soft; more gentle, Rei had noted. Nonetheless, she had kissed him back as Ace removed the cuffs with the key, throwing them off to a random corner of the room. He rolled over to her right side, slipping the bed sheets out from under them to drape it over their naked bodies. Rei rolled onto her left side, Ace doing the same as he quickly pulled her into his warm body. She didn't mind it this time.

In fact, she doubts she ever will.


End file.
